rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Soldier
Atlas SoldiersA Minor Hiccup Credits are soldiers from the Kingdom of Atlas, likely part of the larger organized body of the Kingdom's armed forces, the Atlesian Military. Appearance These human soldiers appear to wear body suits which cover their upper bodies. It is a white-gray color, with several different highlights along the helmet and arms depending on the individual from blue, red, and yellow. Their helmets cover their faces entirely, barring their mouths. Their leggings are black, with some gray areas on them, and they have a belt with a few pouches and a handgun strapped to their hips. RWBY A Minor Hiccup These men are seen standing guard near the podium announcing the Atlesian Knight-200s. A duo then spots Penny and Ruby Rose, and they both break out into a full sprint trying to capture them. They become distracted and lose track of the two after coming across a crash the girls had inadvertently caused. Painting the Town... They eventually manage to find Penny, though she is evasive when they ask what happened to Ruby, who is hiding in a nearby dumpster. After assessing that she is okay they scold her for causing a scene and warn her that her father will be upset. They ask that she comes with them, to which Penny cheerfully agrees. Dance Dance Infiltration Two soldiers, one with blue markings and another in red, are seen overseeing Penny at the dance. The red marked soldier is seen tapping his foot in rythme to the music before coming to a stop upon being noticed by his blue marked counterpart. Later the red marked soldier can be seen dancing the robot with Penny after Team JNPR's dance number. Yellow marked Atlesian soldiers are shown guarding the CCT before being methodically taken out by a disguised Cinder. After Cinder flees back to the Dance two soldiers attempt to chase after her before losing sight of her within the crowded dance floor after she shed her disguise. Abilities and Powers The full capability of these soldiers is unknown, however they are shown to possess great physical strength and impact resistance when in their armor, which seems to include high-traction boots. One was able to bring a decelerating car to a stop via impact without flinching, being moved, or noticeably harmed, before promptly motioning for his partner to continue the chase. Atlas soldiers are seen carrying rifle- and pistol-like weapons, the former carried over-the-back. They are also seen deploying batons for use in hand-to-hand combat situations. Trivia *Some Atlas Soldiers are also part of Ironwood's entourage in the Volume 2 Opening. As James Ironwood is stated as being a general of the Atlas military, it stands to reason that the soldiers are under his command. *Three Atlas Soldiers variations have been seen so far in red, blue and yellow markings. It is yet unknown if those represent ranks or different assignments, though the ones in yellow seem to act as watchers as they were the ones in charge of guarding the CCT tower. *The voice actors for the Atlas Soldiers in Painting the Town... are Jon Risinger and Patrick Rodriguez, while in Dance Dance Infiltration, they are voiced by Shane Newville and Kerry Shawcross. References Category:Terminology Category:Organizations Category:Human